space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians Chapter 5
Arbiters Brief The Guardians encountered a zombie dressed in proests vestments that kept repeating the phrase, "The watchers remain vigilant" Merle . J-Dog Ok, so this thing took a crowbar to the face like it was nothin', after Murl already stabbed it once. Drop the crowbar, time for the SPIRIT HAMMER BITCH! Oh yah, that did the shiznit, did you see that hammer smash bitctche... Shit, its getting back up? How is that even a thing? OK, guys, stab it with the silver dagger or put a stake in its heart or something... STAY DOWN BITCH!!! Ok, so that's not working, somebody burn it with fire? Seriously, no one? OK fine, lets just drag Murl's frozen form back out to the street, we'll hit the gas station for lighter fluid and Bics. Who's that dude, he's creepy lookin? Probably just checking out the girls, (I hope, he does look a little queer..). Ok, GO DOWN, AGAIN, BITCH! Burn it! Burnitburnitburnit!!! Damn, still gettin back up. Seriously? OK, we're out, again. Millie, hold up! Shit, Millie's Tazed! MYSTIC SLIPPERY up to the front. Its the creepy dude again, and he's got a minion. Lackey? (Henchman maybe?) He wants Millie? WTF??? Millie Not wanting to be late for Fong again (yay tattoos!) , we went to check out the burnt out community center so we could be close by. There was a bunch of kids hanging round and they gave us a heads up that something was off deeper in the ruins. Sure enough, after squeezing through a chokepoint we found trapdoor with some kind of revenant lurking. Wait, wtf is a revenant? How about cold zombie? Anyway, Charlotte and I watched Merle and J-Dog beat this thing down over and over before we decided it couldn’t be killed by mortal men. As we left the ruins, there was some european looking character watching us. I kind of did my smirk thing and his eyes went all black. Shit we’ve been warned about the Black Eyes! Because we’re foolish and reckless, we headed back to the Jimmy Cassa Grande (Mobile Headquarters Edition) for resupply. We went back into the ruins armed with torches (honestly, they’re just sticks with greasy rags) and various other implements of minor destruction. Mr. Cold Zombie was unfazed and turned us back with ease so we started making our way out when I noticed someone lurking on the other side of the ruins! I quickly pulled ahead with my Roguish mobility and saw someone hiding in the rubble aiming at me with a fucking tazer. Are you kidding me? A tazer? He doesn’t look like a cop though… So he fucking zaps me and I notice the Black Eye is here too! Discretion being the better part of staying alive, I pulled back a bit hoping the others would catch up. Then the Black Eye says “Give us the girl and we’ll let you go” and he’s looking right at me! Oh fuck, my spine turned to ice. What do they want with me? I don’t know anything! Charlotte I'm starting to see these monsters as a puzzle. I imagine each has a weakness that we can learn to exploit. With those grubs it was salt. What is it for that white-walker zombie? Fire seemed like a natural foil to frost but it didn't work as I'd hoped. Perhaps, my weapon crafting needs to be better. I am the first to admit that those makeshift torches left a lot to be desired. The frost did appear to dampen the torches somewhat when in close proximity. If we could get a hotter, more persistent burn then that might be enough to overcome the beast's cold. I can't help but wonder if destroying it is really the right thing to do, though. It was guarding something below. What was it guarding and from whom? The cross and some pointed questions got it to point distantly towards the SE (Burnaby? or something closer). The cross seemed to blind it somehow (it averted its eyes). Have to remember that for next time (although it ignored the muslim symbol so maybe every undead beast is tied to a particular religion). Demons are another matter. What does it want? Is it the club its interested in or us? Why does it want Millie? What are Demons susceptible to? The cross might work. A priest would be better. I've got this holy water to try, as well. There's so much we don't know. We really need to learn the lore of this new supernatural world that, now that we are a part of it, is incredibly all around us. If we don't die, I still need to go see Zephr. With everything that's going on, seeing some old friends in a familiar place might be just what I need. Oh crap. We have to meet that old tattoo nazi again tonight. So much for normal. Category:Guardians